Seating furniture chassis are constructions that form the skeletal structure of a chair. Upholstery and covers are installed on the seating furniture chassis.
A seating furniture chassis is known from DE 10 2009 051 576 A1 that has a footrest that can be extended and folded out. In known seating furniture chassis, conversion means are used that convert the angular momentum of a drive means into an extending and folding-out movement of the footrest. Moreover, seating furniture chassis often have a spring suspension for a seating surface support chassis. A cushion that acts as a seating surface can be mounted on the seating surface support chassis. The conversion means and the spring suspension are usually arranged in areas that are close to each other. This arrangement runs counter to a reduction of the installation space for the retraction and extension mechanism of the footrest. If only relatively little space is to be used so that the retraction and extension mechanism is not very or not at all visible when in the retracted state, the arrangement of the spring suspension constitutes an impediment to this goal.